HMV: It's Our House Now
Lyrics *(Video of JimmyandFriends' Halloween Video Intro (2015)) *(Fade in from black) *Chester V: This could be quite the place... *Magica De Spell: '' Full of wholesome, happy faces.'' *Mother Gothel: Hanging out... *Burger Beard: Feeling fine... *Carl: Where everyone's a friend of mine. *Magica De Spell: Inside this evil joint, *Burger Beard: Every guest gets to the point. *Chester V: This day will live in infamy! *(Clip of SpongeBob, Timon and Pumbaa, Z (Antz) and Woody (Toy Story) are gaspsing) *Mother Gothel: The House of Mouse is history! *Gatson (Beauty and the Beast): It's our house now! It's our house now! *Orwen, Orgoch and Orddu:'' It's the fact you can't ignore!'' *Ruber (Quest for Camelot):'' Shut the windows...'' *(Clip of Sid Phillips is shut the door.) *Sid Phillips:'' Lock the doors!'' *The Toad (Flushed Away): It's our House now! *Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty): Raise your mugs, you thieves and thugs. *Captain Gutt's Pirates (Ice Age: Continental Drift):'' Join the rabble-rousing crowd.'' *Acer and Grem (Cars 2):'' It's our house now!'' *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella):'' All the coolest cats fit in so perfectly.'' *Scarlet Overkill:'' Every evil queen gets due respect!'' *Herb Overkill: Love your work. *King Candy: You'll forget your troubles, put your trust in me... *Aunt Pristine Figg: You've had your fun *Soldier Ants (Antz): You've made your play But every rodent has his day! *(Clip of Fear (Inside Out), Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner are gaspsing) *Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): It's our house now! Down and dirty. It's our house now! Me Hearty. *O'Hare: What a place for breakin' bread. *The Rumor Weed: Meet your maker. *The Beldam (Coraline): OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!! *Owls (Rock-A-Doodle): It's our house now! What a party! Join the fun with no regrets. Only greedy, dirty deeds are allowed! *Magica De Spell: Get those puppies! *Burger Beard: Game over, Mickey! *Mother Gothel: Hit the road, Minnie! *Chester V: Take a hike, chickies! *Scar (The Lion King): IT'S OUR HOUSE NOW! Don't bother comin' back! It's our house now! *(Fade out from black) Characters *Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Magica De Spell (DuckTales) *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Carl (Yin Yang Yo!) *SpongeBob SquarePants *Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Z (Antz) *Woody (Toy Story) *Gatson (Beauty and the Beast) *Orwen, Orgoch and Orddu (The Black Cauldron) *Ruber (Quest for Camelot) *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *The Toad (Flushed Away) *Maleficent's Goons (Sleeping Beauty) *Captain Gutt's Pirates (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Acer and Grem (Cars 2) *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *Scarlet and Herb Overkill (Minions) *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) *Aunt Pristine Figg (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Soldier Ants (Antz) *Fear (Inside Out) *Jimmy Neutron *Drake (The Pebble & The Penguin) *O'Hare (The Lorax) *The Rumor Weed (VeggieTales) *The Beldam (Coraline) *Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Scar (The Lion King) Song used: *It's Our House Now! (from Mickey's House of Villains) Clips from Movies/TV Shows featured: *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) *DuckTales (1987) *Tangled (2010) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Yin Yang Yo! (2006) *SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) *The Lion King (1994) *Antz (1998) *Toy Story of Terror! (1999) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Oliver & Company (1988) *Toy Story (1995) *Flushed Away (2006) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Cars 2 (2011) *Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007) *Minions (2015) *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Inside Out (2015) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002) *The Pebble & The Penguin (1995) *The Lorax (2012) *VeggieTales (1993) *Coraline (2009) *Rock-A-Doodle (1992) Dedicated to: *CoolZDanethe5th *TheCartoonMan12Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:HMV Music Videos Category:Halloween Music Video